All Thanks to Axel
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Always being compared to his brothers, and ignored by his parents, Roxas Strife lacks self confidence. But one meeting with the charming Axel could change that... slight AU Akuroku Fluff. My first AkuRoku fluff. ONE-SHOT Based off of Manga: "Dear Green".


This story is based off the Manga "Dear Green (SAKURA Amyuu)". It was adorable, and I thought of Axel and Roxas when I read it, so I kind of transformed it a teensy bit. ALL RIGHTS TO TO THE AUTHOR OF THE MANGA (Sakura Amyuu) and the artist (Sakura Amyuu). Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Hope you like it. :)

By the way, sorry if Roxas is a bit girly. Dear Green is a boyxgirl relationship, but I think Roxas is fine. And characters might be a teensy bit OOC... YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. No flames, please. This was just for my own amusement. And sorry for spelling errors halfway through. Got lazy and didn't finish Spell Check D:

* * *

"_ROXAS!_"

The voice rang out in the school with a tone the lovable Mr. Burke only used with a certain student, making students nearby immediately realize what was going on. Once again, Roxas Strife had gotten into trouble. No one could guess what kind of trouble- Roxas was always messing up everything, in their opinions.

In Mr. Burke's classroom, he sat in his chair with an angry grunt, staring up at the boy before him in irate frustration. "You realize you haven't turned your High School application in? You're the only one in the whole eighth grade!"

"So what?" Roxas replied in a bored voice. His blonde hair defied gravity –as his brother, Sora, liked to say- and his bottle blue eyes sparkled in a mischievous way. "It's not like it's that important."

"Not important?" Mr. Burke repeated in astonishment. "You need to tell us which high school you're going to!"

"Whatever." Roxas replied, turning away as Mr. Burke grabbed the blank admittance form off his desk.

"Get this done by Monday, got it?" Mr. Burke shoved the paper into Roxas's hands, and he rolled his eyes, turning and strutting away, crumpling the paper and tossing it to the trash in front of Mr. Burke's eyes. It missed, and landed on the carpeted floor. Mr. Burke seethed, forcing himself to calm down.

His assistant teacher, Mrs. Perice, strode over to Mr. Burke, who rubbed his temples, glaring at the rutted form. Mrs. Perice frowned, staring at the doorway, then turned to Mr. Burke. "Roxas Strife again...?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Mr. Burke sighed, and he stood to get the paper. He picked it up and straightened it out. Staring at Roxas's retreating back, he snorted, shaking his head. "It's hard to believe that boy is a Strife..."

"I was wondering that." Mrs. Perice murmured, half to herself. When Mr. Burke stared at her expectantly, she continued, frowning again. "He has two brothers, Cloud and Sora. Sora is an ace in sports, is getting fairly good grades, and is popular in his class. Cloud's talents in sports are also amazing, he gets perfect grades, and has a large group of friends. Sora's on the tennis team, and Cloud plays football. Cloud _also _plays a little Violin. Where does Roxas fit in to all of that?" She answered her own question. "He's no good at sports, his grades are going down –have been down-, and he's got absolutely no friends. Not that I know of, at least. I have to admit, I've never seen him walking with someone in the hallways, or anyone look to him whenever we say they can pick their partners."

Mr. Burke nodded thoughtfully. "He's a very anti-social boy. It's unhealthy. He should learn to take his life more seriously." And so, Mr. Burke went back into his fuming, grading papers a bit more critically then usual.

* * *

"I'm home-"

"Congratulations, Cloud!" Two voices squealed happily. Roxas stared at his parents unemotionally, watching as their excitement turned to disappointment. "Oh, it's just you, Roxas." His mother murmured, sighing.

"We were waiting for Cloud." His father rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You know where he is? We thought he might be at practice if he didn't come home to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" His brother did something more amazing than usual? What a surprise. Roxas thought dryly, looking around at the plates of store-bought buffets. His eyes traveled upward, where a balloon with the words 'CONGRATULATIONS, ALL STAR' were scribbled on was bouncing along the ceiling.

"Yes," His mother said proudly. "Cloud is team captian again this year. They just love him. Why wouldn't they? He's an amazing football player!" His mother sighed, grinning happily.

Roxas heard the door behind him open, and knew what was coming without looking back. He knew because his mother's eyes pivoted to the approaching person, lighting up, and his father grinned goofily. They leaped past Roxas, laughing.

"Congradulations, Cloud!" They repeated, and Roxas turned. Coud stood there, standing tall, his hair neat on his head, and his uniform unruffled. Roxas looked at himself. His bed hair and slightly wrinkled outfit didn't compare. Cloud smiled softly, nodding at his parents.

"Thank you, mother, father." He said clearly, politely. Another thing Roxas was not- polite. Cloud's gaze suddenly went to Roxas, and Roxas found himself staring back at the cool stare in a slightly hostile way. It wasn't intentional, he sweared. "Hello, Roxas." He said. Roxas just stared, nodding once. His parents demanded Cloud's attention once more.

"We should celebrate! We bought all of this food, and we have a few gifts for you~." Was what Roxas heard as he exited the front door, dropping his bag near the door with a quiet "I'll be back soon." It wasn't like they were listening, anyway. Well, maybe Cloud was. It didn't really matter.

Since they were young, Cloud and Sora had been better at everything. Cloud had begun playing football at about ten, and Sora had started tennis at nine and a half.

Cloud was a composed, handsome teenager- nearly a man, as Roxas had heard so many girls swoon. Cloud was a star football player, loved by the coach and the cheerleaders, and his team. But especially the cheerleaders. On the side, he'd also learned how to play a bit of violin. His grades were top-notch, and his friends were loyal and trusting.

Sora, on the other hand, was an optimistic, authentic teen who always had a huge grin on his face. Sora also had a group of admirers. He was more of a cute boy as opposed to handsome, like Cloud. Sora couldn't walk somewhere- no, he had to skip and hop and strut in all his glory. He was light on his toes, a quality you had to have to play tennis. And he did. He was vice captian of the tennis team. Everybody loved Sora. During matches, he was the one they looked to for optimism and hope. He always had some, no matter how badly the game was going.

Roxas lived his life watching them grow and improve, as to where all he did was play the violin- or, he had started. It was when he'd started sixth grade. He'd wanted desperately to pursue his hope of playing the violin, but knew Cloud played, too. He'd been envious and hostile toward his brothers long before that, so knowing Cloud was playing, he was hesitant. He'd joined the orchestra, nonetheless, and had gone to Cloud's orchestra's concert not long after. He watched the way Cloud's body moved to the rhythm, and how his parents and Orchestra teacher beamed at him. They never did that for Roxas. Not once. Right when he entered the Orchestra room the next day at school, he requested to switch to Choir, just so he could pretend to sing, but really do nothing. He'd convinced himself that he couldn't _really _play the violin- just thought he could.

No matter what, he couldn't compare to his siblings in any way. He thought that the youngest child was supposed to feel like this, but Sora was the youngest, and he was nearly as good as Cloud. They were perfect, and Roxas was Roxas, the rebellious, frustrating boy no one thought was worth their time. It didn't bother him, really. He couldn't be his siblings, and he knew he had no chance of even becoming close.

* * *

"You're ditching again, Rox?" Sora's voice floated to him as Roxas stopped in his tracks as they entered the school. At the end of the hall, Sora's friends had already begun advancing toward Sora. Roxas was invisible to them- to everyone, really.

"Yup," Roxas turned around exiting the school, hearing Sora laughing behind him.

"That's not good!"

The moment Roxas had entered the school, he'd felt his stomach clench and his mind become sluggish and tired, as if he'd just woken up. He really wasn't up for the teachers' rambling and complaining today. He walked down the street, close to the buildings. He had no where to go. A group of giggling girls walked past him, squealing about something. Roxas didn't care what. A park not far from the school caught his eye, and he jogged across the street. He cut a car off, but stuck his tongue out as the driver honked angrily. He walked into the forest surrounding the park, hoping for peace and quiet.

He strolled boredly, feeling his backpack become heavy as he really became tired. He stopped, leaning against a tree. Or, he wanted to. Instead, he fell backward, and scrambled up, coming face to face with a "DO NOT ENTER" sign. That tree he'd intended to lean on was actually a dark clearing, with the caution sign hanging by two chains between two more trees. So, he did the thing he did best. He rebelled against the rule and leaped over the chain, going further into the place he "SHOULD NOT ENTER". Again, it wasn't anything he cared about. It's not like he hadn't done this before.

He was slightly surprised to find that he'd been lead to a clearing in the forest where the sunlight of the day danced across the calm water of a small pond. Around it was a rim of elongated grass, sticking up messily. Trees bordered the area.

It wasn't just a clearing, though- no, it was a clearing he'd been going to for years. It was the only place he loved to be when he felt like this. He sat near the pond and reached into his backpack, pulling out a small violin and bow. His backpack was larger than average, and he'd saved up to buy a violin since he quit the Orchestra class in sixth grade. His violin fit in his backpack without bulging out, and so did his bow. Amazingly, it all worked out. No one knew he continued playing violin, and he was perfectly content that way. He sat quietly for a few minutes, his violin perched on his right knee, his bow perched on his left.

He stood and rested his chin on the chin rest, placing his bow on the D string, and began his song. It was an original composition- in fact, he'd written it up while sitting in that very spot. But he wasn't playing loud enough to the point where he couldn't hear a feint clicking behind her.

_Ka-Chick. Ka-Chick. Ka-Chick._

"Wha-?" Roxas's instrument dropped from his shoulder, and he gripped the neck of the violin tightly, whipping around to stare at the intruder. Crystalline blue eyes met emerald, acidic green ones. Roxas dropped his instrument, and it amazingly landed in his bag with a quiet thud.

Next to him, leaning against a tree, was a boy about his age. Maybe one year above, give or take a few months. The boy's hair was crimson, sticking up like bloody flames. His eyes were glowing, nearly as colorful as the neon green jacket Sora had gotten for his last birthday.

The boy was clad in a sweatshirt colored crimson –what was with this boy and red?- and dark wash jeans. Sweat covered his face, and he panted, staring at Roxas in slightly surprise. Neither of them spoke. Roxas was stunned- he'd never seen anyone else here, before. He wanted to ask who this boy was...

Then, suddenly as a church bell ringing out on a quiet Sunday afternoon, the boy clapped his hands together in a praying posture. "Can I hide here for a bit?" His eyes were closed, but one scintillating one opened curiously.

"... What?" Roxas wasn't sure wether or not he heard that right. Hide? From who? Why? Roxas frowned.

"_Pleeeease?_"

Roxas's frown morphed into a slight scowl. "I don't own the place." He said in a slightly snappish fashion, laying on his back and rolling onto his side, facing away from the boy. "Doesn't matter."

"Gee, thanks!" The boy emitted something that sounded like a sigh mixed with a laugh. "Ah, I'm saved."

Roxas was slightly startled by the thanks, having not heard someone thank him for anything in a while. But it wasn't like he'd done anything to deserve thanks, anyway.

"It sure is an amazing place." The boy commented, taking no notice that Roxas had turned away from him. "It's so beautiful! And secret. That 'keep out' sign normally gets people to chicken out from coming in, huh? And it's an awesome ditching place." The boy added the last one as an afterthought. Roxas blinked, unamused. _Damn, we were thinking the same thing. _

"You mind if I take a few quick snapshots of this place?"

His question irritated Roxas as much as it confused him. "You took some before, though." He remembered the clicking. That must've been the shutter...

"Well, yeah, but those were on the way here." The boy sounded like he was grinning. Without waiting for an answer, the boy lifted the camera –a _Canon_camera, pretty expensive, Roxas noted- and began snapping pictures. Roxas sighed inaudibly. Wasn't the boy trying to hide? He looked at ease- not worrying at all.

Roxas watched his face scrunch up in concentration, and he snapped another picture, looking at the digital screen to see how it came out, and smiling a satisfied smile. Right as Roxas turned away, the boy looked at him.

"Oh, and by the way," he said, smiling ear to ear. "I heard a violin earlier." He paused, as if waiting for Roxas to admit to something. "... Was it you?"

Roxas stiffened slightly. He shook his head, sitting up. "You must've eaten something hallucinogenic. I wasn't playing anything."

"Oh... seriously?" The boy sounded let down. "Damn. Oh well. It was an amazing sound." Roxas's head whipped around to stare at the boy, and he watched as the boy closed his eyes in ecstasy. "It was such a nice sound, too. Really beautiful."

Roxas sat frozen, staring at the boy, who was looking around by then, still capturing pictures. Roxas stared at the top of the pond, replaying the boy's words in his head.

"Oh," The boy sounded abashed, and slightly embarrassed when he spoke a few minutes later. "Time for me to book it. It was nice meeting you." He sounded honest, as if meeting Roxas was a privlage. "I'm Axel , by the way. I'll see you later!"

Roxas's stare didn't leave the pond until a few seconds later, when he realized what just happened. _Huh?_"O-oi... wait a sec..." But the boy wasn't there, and Roxas felt his previous irritation welling up inside his chest. Who did that boy think he was? On a different note, who _was _Axel? He looked at where Axel had been sitting, and blinked, spotting a small, creased piece of paper. He picked it up inquiringly and unfolded it. With amusement, he noted "It looks like a treasure map of the town..." It was definitely a map. A very detailed map that even Roxas had to be impressed at. He wondered if the boy left it here on accident, or if he just didn't want it anymore.

"_It was such a nice sound, too. Really beautiful._"

Axel's voice whispered through his thoughts and Roxas felt his face heat up. _Weirdo... _Roxas thought absently, grabbing his bag and straightening his violin and bow before zipping it up and walking out of the clearance.

* * *

"_ROXAS!_"

Twice that week, Roxas had managed to piss Mr. Burke off about the same something he'd pissed him off about before.

"Yes, Mr. Burke?" Roxas asked pleasantly. Mr. Burke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and his fist clenched around the blank paper.

"I. Told. You. To. Fill. This. Out."

"You saw me throw it away, didn't you?"

Mr. Burke's patience was being tried. "_Roxas._ You need to _write something!_"

Roxas snatched the paper from Mr. Burke's hands, and Mr. Burke watched, astonished, as Roxas grabbed a pencil. Had he finally gotten through to him? No... he frowned, then watched this time in horror as Roxas wrote "I don't care about this" across the paper. Roxas smiled, lifting the paper and handing it to Mr. Burke, who was practically radiating hate. He then blinked, and sighed.

"Well, you know, your twin was pretty undecided about his high school." Mr. Burke nodded to himself, remembering. Roxas raised his eyebrows, now interested. "He seemed less cheerful than usual, that Sora. He was really troubled for a while, but he came to me not long ago and said these words with a smile: 'I know where I'm going now, sir! And, just you wait, I'll make it to the top!'"

Roxas's interest plummetted. Yet another thing his brother had he didn't- self confidence.

Roxas stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and made his way out, ignoring Mr. Burke's shouts of protest behind him. He walked out the school, once again cutting his school day off early.

"_They're amazing, Cloud and Sora. Aiming so high!" _

"_I'm so jealous of Cloud and Sora- they're awesome."_

"_Did you hear what High School Sora is going to? I wanna go, too!"_

"_I hope Cloud is at my high school!"_

Roxas heard that every day. Every night. No matter where he went, he heard something about how amazing and achieving his brothers were. He was sick of it, and yet he wasn't tired of it at all. Who knew? Maybe it would motivate him someday.

_Hell no, _Roxas thought to himself, strolling down the road. _I'm just a talentless, unimportant soul, right? They've got futures and I don't. It happens all the time. Whatever. _

A group of girls caught his eye- and he recognized a few from the other day. It sounded like they were still obsessing over the same thing they were squealing about yesterday. He wondered what it was, not bothering to stop. He wasn't looking forward, so when a girl burst out of a shop, he collided with her, sending them both down.

"Ah!" The girl gasped, jumping forward anxiously. "I'm so sorry! Sorry!"

"Uh, no..." Roxas was about to say it was his fault for not looking forward, but something caught his eye.

It was a picture of Axel, in the magazine. He held his camera, eyes focused on something the picture couldn't catch. Roxas jumped up.

"Ah! This guy...?"

"Do you know him?" Suddenly, there were five girls with the first one, and Roxas jumped back. Their eyes sparkled. Roxas frowned. Did he know Axel? Of course. His question from earlier came up: Who _was _Axel?

"Is he famous or something?" Roxas asked, and they giggled shrilly.

"Of course he is! He's the son of a multimillionaire! He's got looks and has skill with a camera and –get this- he's also in high school!" They 'kyaa'd with each other, jumping up and down. Another girl spoke up fearlessly.

"I heard he's on a trip here for photography- he's so dedicated!" The girls agreed, blushing like mad. The first girl sighed dreamily.

"So, anyway, I guess you might know him, so-" She stopped, staring at the empty spot the mysterious boy used to be. Huh.

_

* * *

_

... So he's famous, huh?

Roxas thought as he once again stroked his bow along the strings. He'd gone to his spot again, for the tranquility of it all. _Not _because he thought a certain red headed photographer would be there. No way. ...All of the girls back there knew him. Roxas supposed his photography hobby was more like a career. He paused his playing. _But... It's not like I care... _He continued his music.

"I _knew _it was you!"

Roxas's eyes opened wide, and his bow froze mid stroke. He dropped his hands quickly, lowering his violin into his bag hastily, glaring up at Axel.

"Aw, don't hide it!" Axel pouted, and Roxas blushed furiously.

"Shut it!" He choked out with a tone torn between anger and embarrassment. "It's got nothing to do with you! Why are you here, anyway?"

"I _said _'see you later'. That generally means I'll see you later." He paused, smiling. "I've also got more pictures I wanna take!"

Roxas glanced behind Axel and blinked. "One of your followers is here."

"Ack!" Axel spun, grimacing. When he saw no one there, he turned to Roxas, only to find the blond smirking evilly.

"Just joking." He turned away, kneeling by his bag and placing his bow and violin inside more neatly. With his back turned, he muttered "You didn't tell me you're famous. Why are you here? You've probably got places to be, people to see."

"I didn't mean to be famous." Axel said, as if it wasn't his fault. He was smiling softly when Roxas looked up. "My dad's famous, so I'm obviously going to get some attention, wether I like it or not."

"Well, it isn't bad." Roxas said huffily, looking at the pond.

"Gee, thanks!" Axel laughed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Roxas Strife." Roxas replied, slouching a tiny bit. Axel smiled brightly.

"Okay, Roxas!" Suddenly, Axel was right in front of him. "Roxas Strife, will you be my model for a bit? Please?"

"Wha-? I-! No! Why?" Roxas stumbled over his words, flustered and upset. Caught off guard, too.

"I want a picture with a human in it! Can you play your violin, too? It'll be really pretty."

"I haven't agreed, idiot!" Roxas shouted.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Why not, then?"

"I don't want to be photographed!" Roxas blurted, his flush painting itself on his cheeks.

"What a waste!" Axel guffawed. "A right waste!"

"I'm outta here!" Roxas grabbed his bag, not bothering to straighten it on his shoulders, and stormed away.

"Roxy!" Axel called, and Roxas turned in shock and horror at the nickname. "See ya later!" Roxas flushed harder, and he spun, darting away from him.

_Weirdo... down right strange... _Roxas thought, but wasn't able to quell the small, bubbly feeling in his chest.

* * *

Roxas stared at Axel's map, reading it over. He noticed that where the spot in the woods was, Axel had scribbled the word 'treasure' on it. Roxas wondered what was there that Axel would call treasure. Maybe the scenery? It really was a beautiful place.

Roxas sighed. It wasn't like he cared, anyway. 'Cause he didn't.

He really... didn't...

_

* * *

_

They're back.

The girls from yesterday stood outside his school, giggling. One was exclaiming something that had the rest looking anxious and hopeful.

"He's here!" She told them, and they gasped.

"Really?"

"I know it! I know I saw him!"

Roxas frowned and-

-and a hand clasped over his mouth, pulling him backward into a warm torso. He twisted in panic, looking behind him frantically, to see Axel, holding a finger to his lips. "_Shh!_" Axel hissed.

"_What are you doing here?_" Roxas whispered back, forcing himself not to yell.

Axel chuckled, grinning foolishly. _"Uh... I guess I'm playing hide and seek with those girls over there."_

"_I don't want to be a part of that!" _

"Axel! It's Axel!"

Too late.

Axel leapt forward and grabbed Roxas's wrist, pulling him along as Axel fled. "H-hey, wait!" Roxas shouted at him, not enjoying being toted along. Axel didn't stop, but Roxas thought he heard Axel laugh with mirth.

"Why'd you do that!" Roxas huffed, on his knees in the clearing with Axel, who was lying on his back, gulping air with a smile. Axel just laughed. Roxas's anger leveled up. "Don't laugh!"

"Oh, come on!" Axel smiled widely, laughing harder. "It's like a drama or something. The big chase!"

Roxas glared at him. "You... pfft." He couldn't hold it in anymore- he laughed. He opened his mouth and laughed, feeling his breath ghost across his own lips as he giggled. "People don't run like this in dramas, you smartass!" Roxas laughed.

Axel stared at Roxas like a man lost in the desert who just found an oasis. Roxas's laughing died down, and he returned Axel's stare, ghosts of his laugh still on his tounge.

Axel smiled so unexpectedly, so softly, so lovingly, that Roxas blushed, all traces of laughter gone, replaced with hasty flusterment. "Ah." Roxas fished through his pocket, holding the folded map out to Axel. "You left this h-here..."

Roxas heard his heart beating, and cursed it. _Shut up, shut up, shut up! _He begged his heart. He glanced at Axel, who was smiling at the folded paper, worrying Axel would notice his heart's frantic pounding. _Why am I being like this?_Roxas wondered.

"So... it's a, um, map." Roxas said lamely.

"Yep!" Axel smiled at Roxas again. "I did it when I was around twelve. I can here, then, too, you know." He stared at the pond. "I'd just won the photography competetion at my school, getting the first place award. It always happens... I wanted to get away from them all, so I wandered around a bit, and came across this place. I remember..." Axel looked at Roxas, staring into his eyes, and Roxas couldn't move. "I saw something so beautiful, so magnificent, that my body moved on its own and I took a picture. It cheered my spirits and amazed me. I couldn't help it, I guess.

"I wanted to be able to find the place again, so I took some photos of the shops and streets on my way back from it so I wouldn't forget. I drew a map, too." Axel paused, smiling melancholy. "And that's it."

"Oh." Roxas was deprieved of words.

"Nice story, huh?" Axel smiled. "What about you? Why'd you come here?"

"Nothing like your story." Roxas shrugged. "The sign told me not to enter, so I did." Axel laughed, flopping back on his back. Roxas rested his chin on his knees, and stared at the water. "I come here every day, and play the violin. It's become a habit."

"So you _do _like the violin."

Roxas buried his face in his knees. "... Yeah..." A thought came to mind. "But don't get the wrong idea! I-I'm not going to move up or anything with it."

"Eeh? Why not?" Axel sounded taken aback. "You're great at it! Others should be able to hear your violin." At Axel's words, Roxas felt like he might melt. Axel grinned. "You really are good!"

"... You can't be serious..." Roxas muttered, barely hearing Axel chuckle "Not true~!" Roxas remembered the first song he ever played. He practiced for hours, playing until it satisfied him. He did it here in the clearing, of course, not bothering to try and impress his family. It wouldn't work, anyway.

But the song had made Roxas happy, and had made him smile every day.

Roxas sat on the roof, staring at the sky. He held a copy of the high school admittance form in his hands, biting his lip. Should he?

He wanted to, but...

* * *

"I'm home."

Roxas shrugged his uniform's jacket off, and his mother appeared in front of him. He glanced up at her.

"You're back early." She commented.

"Yeah, about that," Roxas began. "I've got to talk to you-"

"Your teacher called me today."

Roxas fell silent at his mother's tone. She looked irritated, as if she couldn't believe she had to deal with this "troublesome child".

"You've been giving Mr. Burke trouble, turning your high school form in late all this time. You skip classes at such an important, crucial time, too? Really, Roxas... Why do you act like this?"

All of Roxas's compromises about high school vanished. He'd wanted to talk about going to a certain high school for an orchestra scholorship. But now, he just pushed past his mother, muttering darkly. "Sorry. It's just the way I am. It's my personality."

"_Roxas!_" His mother grabbed his shoulder firmly, her nails digging into his shoulder. He winced. "Why do you always have that 'I don't care' attitude? Act more like your bro-"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas screamed. He yanked himself away from his mother, venomously spitting words at her. "Don't you get it? Of course not, you _DON'T CARE ABOUT ME_!"

An insane glare covered his mother's face, and she raised her hand-

-And someone moved in front of Roxas, grabbing his mother's wrist.

"Mother." Cloud said warningly. "Calm down. I'm sure Roxas has a plan. You should listen to him." Roxas saw his mother wavering, falling into Cloud's charm and _perfectness. _Anger swelled up inside him.

"Don't." Roxas whispered, then rasied his voice to a dangerous bellow. "_Stop it!_ If you cover for me, I'm just going to be more useless and stupid! _Cut it out!_" Roxas ran from them. He ran from the expectations, the judging, and his family. He ran until he couldn't feel the pain.

_

* * *

_

I'm the worst.

He was. He'd run out on them after screaming uncalled for things at them. It wasn't fair to them...

The rain that had been pattering down on his head suddenly stopped, and Roxas looked up in surprise, to see Axel standing above him, holding an umbrella. It was transparent. Axel looked surprised and slightly angry. "What are you doing? You're soaking!" His anger melted once he took a good, long look at Roxas. "... What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Roxas replied, looking back at the pond. "Just pondering, I guess."

Axel watched Roxas for a few seconds before placing the umbrella between them and sitting, too.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Pondering, I guess."

Roxas leaned forward and grabbed the umbrella, holding it over him. "Are you an idiot...?"

Axel grabbed Roxas's hand, tightly clasped around the umbrella's hand. He held it there for a few seconds before tilting it over Roxas. Neither of them let go.

"... I fought with my mom and my brother." Roxas murmured. Axel looked at him, listening politely.

"Uh-huh."

"My brother was always better than me in every way. He did everything. Sports, good grades, had lots of friends..."

"Yeah."

"He doesn't even seem to try. It's effortless... He can do anything he wants without trying, and I can't do anything."

Axel was silent, tenatively gripping Roxas's hand tighter.

"Both of my brothers are like that, actually... they can do anything... and are perfect to my parents. There was only so much time I could spend with them without feeling overwhelmed. But it's not their fault..."

"Anyone would feel jealous of their siblings." Axel said softly. "They're inspirational, even at times you find them more irritating than hell. If you feel jealous, then feel jealous. But maybe you should try to find your own thing, something they can't do like you can?" Axel smiled. "Be amazing, like them. That way, no one can make you feel small and unimportant, right?"

"... It's not easy like you think."

"Oh, yeah it is!"

"How?"

"Self confidence, of course! Love yourself for what and who you are!" Axel smiled warmly. "Even if you take it one step at a time, it's worth it. You'll end up on top!

"Be the best you can be, and you'll definitely end up on top."

* * *

Roxas stood outside his home, staring at the door. Next to him, Axel smiled.

Roxas turned to him. "Thanks for walking me home and... thanks."

"No problem. Don't worry about it." Axel grinned. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold!"

Roxas nodded and headed to the door, hesitating before pushing inside.

"Roxas!" His mother and Cloud cried, rushing forward.

"Where were you?" His mother asked frantically.

"You're soaking wet- you've probably gotten a cold." Cloud said, and worry danced in his eyes.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head. "... I'm sorry!" He swallowed the sudden saliva in his throat. He hated cotton mouth. "I... behaved badly earlier. I'm so sorry. About the high school form... I promise to take care of it immediately."

His mother stared at Roxas before sighing, draping a towel over his head. "You're so reckless..." His mother murmured, without malice. "I didn't realize how hard it was for you right now." His mother walked away. "Get changed or you'll get sick."

There was silence before Roxas turned to Cloud. "Cloud!"

Cloud blinked, staring at Roxas as he tried to summon the right words. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was... actually really happy you stuck up for me... so thanks."

"It's okay, Roxas." Cloud placed a large, warm hand on Roxas's head, and Roxas smiled a small, serene smile. He was truly happy, and it was all thanks to Axel.

All thanks to Axel.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas descended the staircase in a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't wear his jacket that day.

"Ah, you're up early." Cloud commented from the couch. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah..." They had a day off, but Roxas had gotten up early that day, anyway.

He'd been thinking... Axel was only here on a trip. That meant he'd leave. But when?

The television volume floated to him, and –amazingly- Axel's picture appeared on the screen.

The article was about Axel's photography tour. All Roxas caught in the article was that Axel planned to study abroad, and would be gone for at least two years. Two years? Abroad? Roxas's heart squeezed itself in.

"Oh, Roxas," His mother came in the room, carrying a package. "This came for you."

Roxas ripped the package apart, finding photos and the map inside. The photos were of all of the shops, streets, and bystanders on the way to the clearing. He put them together like a puzzle on the map, murming the places to imself as he placed them. "Elementary school, ice cream shop, plaza, pool, arcade, grocery store, movie theatre, churh..." Then came the last picture. Roxas stared at the picture, tears welding up in his eyes.

"_I wanted to get away from them all, so I wandered around a bit, and came across this place. I remember... I saw something so beautiful, so magnificent, that my body moved on its own and I took a picture. It cheered my spirits and amazed me. I couldn't help it, I guess."_

In the last picture, the picture that would cover the spot where Axel wrote 'treasure', was a ten year old Roxas, posed in his playing position, eyes half shut, submersed in the music. "No way..." Roxas murmured through tears. He threw himself off the floor, grabbed his backpack, and out the front door, running like the wind.

* * *

By the time he reached the clearing, he was out of breath and tears. In front of him was someone he thought had already left.

"Yo, Roxy!"

Roxas fell to his knees, and Axel strolled over, kneeling in front of him.

"You... you're still here..." Roxas whispered. "I thought you... left to study abroad."

"Oh... You knew about that?" Axel cocked his head to one side. "Well, either way, I came here for one thing. To take a picture of _you_." Axel smiled. "When I took one of you when I was little, I vowed to myself that I would take one with you knowing I was taking it. I grew up a little more, and came back, just for that. "Axel winked. "I'm not going to be satisfied until I take that picture."

Axel reached into his pocket and pulled a lei out. He placed it on Roxas's head and smiled at the boy. "So, Roxy, can I take your picture?"

"... Only once." Roxas said, all too calmly. He grabbed his violin and begun to play, hearing the click of the camera. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw Axel lower the camera, and that's when he let it out. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he raised a hand to take the lei off. Axel smiled softly.

He walked forward and bent down to Roxas's height. Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Roxas's in a soft, gentle kiss.

After they pulled away, Axel smiled. "I'll become better after I study abroad, and when I do, will you let me take your picture again?"

"I'll be better with my violin." Roxas promised, smiling.

"I'll be looking forward to it, then!"

Roxas and Axel smiled at each other.

"See you later, Axel."

* * *

"Mr. Burke!"

"U-uh..." Poor Mr. Burke looked awfully confused when Roxas handed him the high school form.

"Here you are!" Roxas smiled, walking past Mr. Burke with his head held high.


End file.
